Mashiro's Secret
by Tenshuki
Summary: ONESHOT! Mashiro's got a secret and it involves Nao. You know this can't end well when I'm telling the story!


**Nao: What in gawd's name possessed you to write a Nao/Mashiro story, Shu?!?!?!  
**

**Me: -**crying in laughter and rolling around on the ground**- I DONT KNOW!!**

**Mashiro: Well that's just embarrassing**

**Fumi: I got it on video -**wink**-**

**Me and Mikoto: -**reach for it**- LEMME SEE!! LEMME SEE!!!**

**Mashiro: -**blushes**-**

**Nao: -facepalms-  
**

* * *

Mai and Mikoto held hands as they walked down the halls of the school side mansion, following Fumi. Fumi had called them from class, saying Mashiro wanted to talk to them about something very important involving the Hime thing and the Carnival thing.

Fumi stopped outside if two very large doors and nodded to the two girls, "Mashiro-sama should be inside here. But let's check up on her first. When I left, she seemed anxious about something."

Mikoto and Mai both nodded and peeked inside the large ballroom as Fumi opened the door. All three girls had to repress the urge to gasp and covered their mouths to hold in the shock that faced them right now.

The familiar metal chair was completely empty. Nothing, just air. Instead, their leader, Mashiro, was laying on the table near it. On top of her was a fiery red head. The two were locked in a furious lip lock with Nao's hands on either side of the girl's head, and one of Mashiro's hands on her shoulder with the other on her thigh and her legs locked around her waist.

Mikoto tugged at Mai's sleeve and looked up at the girl, "Mai? I thought Nao and Nina were together... And I thought Mashiro was a crip!" she asked, whispering everything. Mai just stood there with a wide mouth. She was about to answer, but loud moan from the room silenced her.

Both girls looked over to Fumi and saw the woman with a heavy blush, wide eyes, and a camera with a little red light on top and the screen blinking '**RECORDING**', "Fumi! What are you doing?!" Mai whispered harshly.

Fumi put a finger to het lips and shut off the camera. "Alright... let's go..." she started, pushing the door open even more and putting on a stoic face, "Mashiro?!" she yelled in mock surprise.

The two girls looked up in shock and jumped off the table. Mai and Mikoto peered over the edge of the door and watched to two girls try and clean themselves up. Fumi stormed into the room and glared at the girls, trying to act angry, "And what's going on here?!" she yelled.

Nao sighed through her blush and leaned against the table, crossing her arms, "Well I was totally making out with your Boss here, and she was loving it, as I'm sure you heard." she said plainly, as if it happened to her everyday, though her grin as wide as ever.

Mashiro slapped the girls arm and buried her face in her hands, "Oh my god, this is so embarrassing..." she muttered. Mikoto rushed into the room then, grinning like a child and ran up to Mashiro, "Mashiro-sama!! I didn't know you can walk!"

"Oh course she can walk... stupid. She can also do lots of other things with those legs." Nao said, glaring at the girl. "Wait-wait, what the hell are you doing here?!" she yelled, overlooking the question of why she was there anyway.

Mai walked into the room then, cautious and slowly, but she still got the attention of the room, "Uh, Mashiro said she had to talk to us about the Hime thing..." she said, stopping beside Fumi and looking down. The image of Mashiro's hand up Nao's skirt was forever burned into her brain. Oh gawd. ugh..

"Oh yea, that was a lie." Nao said simply, moving to stand behind Mashiro and putting her hands on the girl's hips, "We just needed a way to get Fumi out of here so we can have some fun..." she ended in a whispered, using a hand to move the fluffy hair in front of her moving her head down and kissing Mashiro's neck.

Mashiro rolled her head back at the feeling. Mai covered Mikoto's eyes with both hands and started backing up quickly, "Well than if it's nothing that I guess we should really be going now we wouldn't want to interrupt-" she cut off there, running out of the room and dragging Mikoto behind her, the younger girl yelling out "Can we tell people about this!?" behind them.

Fumi just shook her head and raised her brows, "Shall I take the rest of the day off?" she asked.

Mashiro groaned when Nao bit her neck and pointed to the door, "Fumi. Out. Now."

"Yes, Mashiro-_sama_." She said teasingly.

Nao lifted her head and grinned at Fumi, "Huh, that's usually my nickname for her when we're hav-"

"Good-bye, Fumi!!" Mashiro yelled, cutting Nao off. Fumi nodded and left then, closing and locking the door behind her, but not before another throaty moan could reach her ears.

* * *

**Mashiro: Oh gawd...**

**Mikoto: Are Nao and Mashiro do _this and that_?**

**Mai: o.o How do you know about that?!**

**Me: o.o**

**Mikoto: Well Shu was telling me a story about this place called Vegas and how she-**

**Me: -**covers her mouth**- Met lots of nice people and left a virgin!! o.o**

**Nao: Yea right**

**Mashiro: Even I can tell that's a lie...**

**Me: Least IM NOT THE ONE sleeping with Nao!!**

**Mikoto: -**moves my hand**- I still thought that was Nina!!**

**Nina: It was -.-**

**Me, Mai and Nao: O-O**

**Mashiro: WHAT?!?!**

**Me: This can not end well...**

**Nao: -**whispers to me**- You got a fucked up imagination, Shu...**

**Me: I know... I know...  
**


End file.
